Strange World
by Mirai369
Summary: Hisagi se retrouve malgré lui dans un monde bien étrange. Yaoi, rating T.
1. Etonnement

**Genres: Humour, Romance, Yaoi**

**Pairing: Hisagi/Renji, Ichimaru/Kira, d'autres à découvrir**

**Rating: T**

**Résumé: Hisagi se retrouve malgré lui dans un monde bien étrange.**

**Strange World**

Chapitre 1: Etonnement

Hisagi Shuuhei courait, haletant, cherchant parmi les corps un signe de vie quelconque. Il venait de retrouver l'équipe envoyée quelque jour plus tôt et qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Au vu de leurs blessures, ils semblaient s'être fait attaquer par un hollow. Hisagi s'arrêta, conscient qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de survivants.

-Envoyez un rapport…

-Fukutaichou, attention ! S'écria un des membres de sa division.

Hisagi se retourna et vit, à travers un nuage de fumée, une masse sombre tomber sur lui. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut projeté contre le sol, sa tête heurtant brutalement la roche.

-Fukutaichou !

-Hisagi !

-Hisagi-san !

Renji et Kira s'élancèrent sur le hollow, tandis que les membres de la neuvième division se précipitèrent vers leur lieutenant.

…

Hisagi commença doucement à reprendre connaissance. Il se trouvait dans un lit assez confortable, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnu pas la chambre. Il se redressa, malgré son mal de tête, et remarqua qu'il était dans un lit pour deux personnes. Au mur étaient accrochés des posters de groupes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose, il n'était pas à la quatrième division. Il sentit tout à coup les draps bouger à côté de lui. Il releva prudemment le drap et vit sortir de sous la couette Hinamori.

-Hinamori, sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Mais Hinamori ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de le fixer avec de grands yeux.

-Miaou ! Fit-elle.

-Euh… Hinamori, ça va ?

-Miaou !

Elle frotta sa tête contre le torse d'Hisagi, très étonné. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Renji, qui semblait normal, lui.

-Shuuhei ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé, tu vas être en retard à ton travail si tu ne te dépêches pas.

-Renji, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais Hinamori a l'air bizarre…

-Hinamori ? C'est qui ? Demanda Renji, perplexe.

-Mais, c'est elle ! Répondit Hisagi en la désignant.

-Le chat ? Momo ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

- Renji, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais…

Renji s'était assis sur le lit, et avait posé sa main sur le front d'Hisagi.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air malade. Bon, lève-toi, tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hisagi, qui se retira violemment.

-Renji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben, je te disais gentiment bonjour… Répondit Renji, un peu frustré.

-En m'embrassant ?!

-Oui, comme tous les matins depuis qu'on est ensemble…

-Quoi ?!

Hisagi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est pas possible, ils se foutaient tous de lui ?! Pourtant, Renji le regardait si sérieusement, et Hinamori qui était en train de ronronner…

-Allez, lève-toi, tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillé ce matin. J'ai déjà préparé tes vêtements, et ton petit déjeuner t'attend. Viens, Momo.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, suivit par Hinamori qui gambadait joyeusement.

-Mais… Mais où je suis moi putain ?!

…

Hisagi, habillé pour le travail dont il ignorait tout, descendit, un peu anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait encore découvrir. Il vit Renji qui l'attendait pour le petit déjeuné, Hinamori ronronnant à ces pieds.

-Ca y est, tu es bien réveillé maintenant ? Demanda Renji avec un beau sourire.

Hisagi ne répondit pas et s'assit. Il devait être en train de rêver. Oui, c'est ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un peu bizarre mais il finirait bien par se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme en cauchemar, il devait donc éviter de passer pour un fou. Il mangea rapidement, grattant de temps en temps la tête d'Hinamori. Puis il se leva, et Renji l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

-Passe une bonne journée, dit-il en l'embrassant furtivement.

-Et… je travaille où encore ?

-… Deux rues plus bas, tu tournes à droite et tu prends la deuxième à gauche. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui. Bonne journée.

Il partit, sans même un dernier regard pour son « chéri ». Il leva la tête, observant les bâtiments. Il semblait plus s'être retrouvé dans le monde des humains qu'à la Soul Society. Soudain il percuta quelqu'un qui tomba sous le choc.

-Excusez-moi, dit Hisagi, avançant sa main vers la personne à terre.

La jeune fille lui saisit la main en souriant et il l'aida à la relever. Elle était blonde, avec une longue mêche devant la figure. Non…

-Kira ?! S'exclama Hisagi, surprit.

Kira, qui frottait sa minijupe pour faire partir la poussière, sursauta.

-Comment connaissez vous mon non ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déguisé en fille ?

-On s'est peut-être rencontré quand j'étais un peu bourré… Mais je suis toujours habillé en fille, si vous me connaissiez vous sauriez que je suis un travesti.

Hisagi l'observa, lui non plus ne semblait pas plaisanter.

-B-bon, je te laisse, je vais être en retard à mon travail…

-Vous travaillez là ? Demanda Kira, en désignant un bâtiment plus loin.

-Oui, ça doit être là, répondit Hisagi, se référant aux indications de Renji.

-Ah, mais alors c'est fort possible que vous m'ayez déjà vu ! Mon colocataire y travaille aussi ! Et il m'emmène souvent à des soirées entre collègues.

-Ah, répondit Hisagi. Comment s'appelle ton colocataire ?

-Ichimaru Gin.

-Ca m'étonne pas.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien. Je te laisse. On se reverra peut-être, Kira.

-Si je peux me permettre, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Hisagi Shuuhei.

-D'accord. A bientôt alors, Hisagi-san.

Il s'éloigna, en lui souriant et en lui faisant un signe de la main. Hisagi entra alors dans le bâtiment désigné par Kira. Il se retrouva dans un hall assez modeste, où il vit Soi Fon à la réception. Peu sûr de lui, mais sachant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il se dirigea vers elle.

-Bonjour, Hisagi-san, le salua-t-elle, tout en rangeant quelques fiches.

-Bonjour.

-Ichimaru-san vous attend au deuxième.

-Parfait.

Il se rendit dans l'ascenseur et monta au deuxième. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à peine qu'un avion en papier l'atteignit au front.

-Touché !

Hisagi regarda le lanceur de l'avion en papier. Ichimaru Gin, l'expression victorieuse, était appuyé contre le mur d'en face, une main dans la poche. Il était habillé tout en cuir, et Hisagi ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

-Bon, assez rit, dit Gin, au boulot !

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre!**


	2. Au travail

2. Au travail

Hisagi suivit Gin qui l'entraîna dans un petit bureau pratiquement vide hormis une table et deux chaises. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue principale, et les murs de la pièce étaient d'un rose un peu trop flash selon Hisagi. Gin s'assit sur une des chaises, imité par Hisagi, et prit une feuille de la pile posée sur la table. En y regardant plus attentivement, Hisagi remarqua qu'il s'agissait de grilles de sudoku. Gin commença alors à remplir sa grille.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Notre travail, c'est de faire des sudoku ? S'étonna Hisagi.

Gin le regarda, perplexe.

-Je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper Hisagi, t'en as pas marre de faire des sudoku ?

-Non, c'est amusant, et c'est bien payé. Et puis, si on a fait toutes ces études de sudokulogie, on est bien obligé d'aimer ce qu'on fait.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Hisagi en prenant à son tour une grille.

Tout à coup, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Aizen Sousuke, habillé en costard, entra.

-Bonjour Patron ! Le salua Gin avec son grand sourire.

-Bonjour Patron, le salua également Hisagi.

-Bonjour. J'irai droit au but, notre production est en baisse. Vu que vous êtes tous les deux les meilleurs employés de cette entreprise, je compte sur vous pour faire votre possible afin de remédier à cela.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit.

-Si il croit que je vais faire du travail supplémentaire, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, dit Gin.

-Je croyais que tu aimais ton métier ?

-Ouais, mais je préfère largement ne pas travailler. Sinon, pas de nouvelles depuis hier ?

-Non. Enfin si, j'ai croisé ton colocataire ce matin.

-Izuru ? Il n'est plus mon colocataire pour longtemps.

-Comment ça ?

-Ca fait déjà cinq fois de suite que je paye son loyer à sa place, mais je peux pas continuer indéfiniment. Je sais que tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un bon travail comme le nôtre, mais si il ne dépensait pas toujours tout son argent dans ses fringues, son maquillage, ses parfums et je ne sais quoi, il ne serait pas obligé de devoir sans cesse compter sur moi.

-Il travaille ?

-Non, il n'a pas finit ses études, il reçoit juste son salaire d'étudiant.

-Ah, et il fait des études de quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à lui tout à coup? S'étonna Gin

-Je ne sais pas… Justement parce que je me suis rendu compte que je savais pratiquement rien de ton colocataire, alors qu'il vient souvent à nos soirées entre collègues.

-C'est vrai que je le force toujours à rester près de moi, j'aime pas voir d'autres hommes le draguer. C'est pas que je suis possessif, mais je veux qu'il comprenne bien qu'il est à moi. Ces derniers temps, il prend un peu trop de liberté.

Il plaça sa grille finie sur une pile et reprit un autre sudoku, mais il ne le rempli pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je sais, reprit-il, ce soir à la soirée je lui annoncerai que je ne veux plus l'entretenir, et que je le mets à la porte. Après quelques nuits passées dehors, tu vas voir comme il va vite revenir la queue entre les jambes me supplier de le garder.

Son sourire sadique s'élargit encore, enthousiasmé par sa brillante idée. Hisagi ne répondit pas, se sentant un peu mal pour Kira.

-Sinon, reprit Gin, brisant le silence, cet imbécile a arrêté ses études d'horloge, pour se lancer dans des études de littérature, en poésie.

-C'est bien, non ? Il est plutôt doué en poésie, dit Hisagi, se rappelant des haiku que Kira écrivait régulièrement.

-Comment tu sais qu'il est doué ? Enfin peut importe, je trouve ça vraiment stupide d'arrêter de si hautes études pour _ça_.

Ils passèrent toute leur journée à remplir des sudoku, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer Hisagi. Gin parlait sans cesse, que ce soit des utilités de son tout nouveau GSM ou de la drogue qu'il vendait à des mineurs. Hisagi l'écoutait, répondant parfois quand il sentait qu'il le devait, regardant sans cesse l'heure sur la montre à la mode de Gin. Quand enfin l'heure de rentrer arriva, Hisagi ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer chez lui. Renji l'attendait avec le dîné préparé, et Hinamori l'accueillit en se frottant contre ses jambes. Hisagi, après avoir faillit passer par-dessus Hinamori, arriva auprès de Renji et l'embrassa gentiment. C'était assez différent que d'embrasser une fille, mais c'était tout autant agréable.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Renji en servant l'assiette de son amant.

-Fatigante, répondit honnêtement Hisagi.

-N'oublie pas que ton élève passera ce soir.

-Mon élève ?

-C'est vrai que tu es fatigué, se moqua Renji. Rangiku, tu l'as oubliée ? Tu as accepté la semaine passée d'être son professeur particulier.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, mentit Hisagi. J'espère que je serai un bon prof.

-Je suis sûr que tu le seras, et puis ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, vu qu'elle ne fait pas d'études difficiles. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ce qu'elle fait ? Ah oui, mathématiques avancées.

Hisagi faillit s'étrangler, ne s'attendant pas à devoir expliquer des mathématiques, avancées en plus. Pendant que Renji débarrassa la table, la sonnette retentit. Hisagi alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Rangiku en tenue d'écolière, très sexy. Elle les salua poliment et caressa la tête d'Hinamori, puis elle suivit son professeur à l'étage. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à son bureau, et Hisagi, inquiet, la vit sortir ses cahiers de math, remplis de calculs bien compliqués.

-Alors, exercice un, commença Rangiku. Vous croyez que je devrais utiliser la trigonométrie ?

-Euh…

-Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça louche, ça peut pas être aussi simple…

Hisagi se concentra pour ne pas regarder sa poitrine et tenta de réfléchir à l'exercice. Mais quand il vit Rangiku suçoter son bic, il cru réellement que son nez allait se mettre à saigner.

-Je crois qu'il faut commencer par un calcul de probabilité. Vous en pensez quoi, Sensei ? Sensei ?

-Hum, désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

-… Je vois.

Elle se leva et s'assit sensuellement sur les genoux de son professeur.

-Vous savez, dit-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus, il n'y a pas que les math que vous pourriez me donner comme cours particuliers…

Hisagi déglutit et sourit. Finalement, il était assez intéressant ce rêve. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Rangiku lui rendit son baiser et prit son visage dans ses mains. Cependant elle rompu le baiser aussitôt, ses yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre. Hisagi suivit son regard et aperçu de justesse Renji qui claqua la porte, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.


	3. Hébergement

3. Hébergement

Hisagi se leva d'un coup, en faisant tomber par la même occasion Rangiku. Il couru sans hésiter à la poursuite de Renji. Malgré le fait que ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, il ne voulait pas voir son ami blessé, même si ça signifiait ne pas profiter de cette superbe occasion. Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il serait bloqué dans ce monde si étrange. Il descendit et retrouva Renji dans la cuisine, lui tournant le dos.

-Renji… Commença Hisagi.

-Tu devrais peut-être déjà aller rejoindre tes collègues, dit Renji qui apparemment ne voulait pas engager la conversation.

-Je…

-Vas-y.

Hisagi fit demi-tour, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de se faire excuser. Même Hinamori siffla quand il passa près d'elle. Renji se retrouva alors seul avec le chat. Cependant quand il se retourna, il vit Rankigu qui essayait de partir discrètement en passant par le salon. Repérée, elle sourit, gênée.

-Hehe, ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que passer… Au fait, vous avez une belle maison, très bien entretenue…

Vu le regard meurtrier que lui lança Renji, la jeune femme préféra prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Hisagi, plein de remords, se rendit au bar qu'avait indiqué Gin un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il était un peu en avance au rendez-vous, mais Gin et Kira étaient déjà tous les deux présents. Hisagi s'assit face à eux et détailla la salle. Elle était assez grande et sombre, mais il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Shunsui et Ukitake tenaient le bar, tandis que Nanao et Isane devaient être les serveuses vu leur tenue. Sauf qu'elles ne servaient personne, elles restaient dans leur coin à parler. Hisagi reporta son attention sur ses voisins de table.

-Un jus d'orange ? Proposa Gin.

-Y a pas de sake ? Demanda Hisagi.

-On peut boire du sake si tu veux, c'est vrai que c'est moins cher.

-C'est moi qui offre. Toi aussi du sake, Kira ?

Kira sursauta, comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui parle.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il. Comme vous voudrez.

Hisagi se leva et se dirigea au bar. Il prit commande et au moment de payer, se rendit compte que les boissons étaient extrêmement chères. C'est donc le portefeuille beaucoup plus léger qu'il retourna à sa table, où entre temps des hommes qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu dans d'autres divisions les avaient rejoints.

-J'en ai marre de Nanao, disait l'un d'eux. Elle fait rien de la journée et c'est toujours nous qui devons rattraper son travail.

-Par contre pour son travail de serveuse là elle se donne à fond, remarqua un autre.

-Pourtant, elle ne fait pas grand-chose là, s'incrusta Hisagi dans la conversation.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse d'autre ?

-Non, rien, c'est vrai qu'elle devrait travailler plus à notre travail.

Les hommes reprirent leur conversation, tandis qu'Hisagi se promit de ne plus faire de remarques sur les choses étranges qui l'entouraient. Il reposa son regard face à lui et vit que Gin et Kira parlaient entre eux à voix basse.

-Et cette robe, elle est nouvelle non ? L'accusait Gin.

-Oui, mais… elle n'était pas en solde, c'était une affaire…

-Izuru, je ne peux pas continuer à t'entretenir indéfiniment.

-Mais vous pouvez encore quelques mois ? S'il vous plait ?

-Non.

-Juste encore cette fois ?

-Pas question.

-Mais, où je vais trouver l'argent, c'est ce soir qu'il faut payer !

-Ah oui, c'est dommage, on dirait bien que je vais devoir te mettre à la porte.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, je n'ai nulle part où aller !

-Vas faire le trottoir, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un qui te ramèneras chez lui.

-Et si… Vous, vous me payez ?

Gin le gifla violemment, ce qui fit se retourner les personnes près d'eux, mais quand ils virent qu'il ne s'agissait que de Gin, ils retournèrent à leurs discussions.

-Comment peux-tu proposer une chose pareille ? Demanda froidement Gin.

-Je… je pensais que…

-Izuru, ne rentre pas cette nuit. Je ne te laisserai pas revenir tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé.

Kira se leva maladroitement et, la tête baissée, sortit du bar en titubant, à cause du sake et de ses talons.

-Ca lui fera une bonne leçon, dit Gin à l'intention d'Hisagi.

-Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

-Il n'a pas le choix, il est incapable de se débrouiller dans la rue. Je te le dis, il reviendra en rampant, et moi, bon amant, je l'autoriserai à rester. Ca fait comme un conte de fée.

Hisagi ne voulut même pas savoir quel genre de contes de fée il lisait. Il prit alors congé en trouvant comme prétexte qu'il se sentait fatigué.

-Effectivement, remarqua dit Gin, tu as une mine affreuse.

-… Bon j'y vais.

Il se retrouva dehors et remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il commença à arpenter les ruelles avoisinantes, à la recherche de Kira. Il retrouva son ami dans une petite ruelle, assis contre le mur.

-Hisagi-san… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Je venais voir si tu allais bien, lui répondit gentiment Hisagi.

-Ah oui je vais bien ! Je suis à la rue sans argent ni rien du tout d'ailleurs, mon colocataire et amant par la même occasion m'a bien baisé sur ce coup-là, alors que je fais toujours _tout_ ce qu'il me demande, et puis je n'ai aucun avenir vu les études que je fais, mais à part ça je vais très bien ! D'ailleurs je ferais bien une petite danse là, tellement je suis heureux !

-Et un peu saoul, pensa Hisagi.

Cependant, Hisagi s'avoua que Kira n'avait pas tout à fait tord, que vu la situation, c'était logique qu'il n'irait pas bien. Il enleva son blouson et le mit par-dessus les épaules du jeune homme qui frissonnait.

-Je suis très heureux, reprit Kira en commençant à sangloter.

Hisagi le prit dans ses bras et Kira continua à pleurer contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte et respira une bouffée du parfum de Kira qu'il trouvait très agréable. D'ailleurs, si on enlevait le fait que c'est un homme, Hisagi le trouverait très attirant. Il chassa immédiatement cette idée de la tête. Voilà qu'il commençait à trouver son ami déguisé en fille attirant, décidément, il était peut-être resté un peu trop longtemps dans ce monde. Une fois que Kira se fut calmé, Hisagi essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit tendrement Hisagi, tu n'as qu'à venir dormir chez moi.

-N-non, je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposer…

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse comme ça.

Il l'aida à se relever et passa le bras derrière sa tête, afin de le soutenir en marchant.

-Hisagi-san… Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ?

-Parce que… Parce que je te trouve sympa et j'ai envie de t'aider.

-… Merci…

En arrivant devant sa maison, Hisagi se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore réglé le problème avec Renji. D'abord il embrasse une fille, ensuite il revient avec un travesti. Il ne devait pas vraiment correspondre à l'amour idéal auquel Renji s'attendait.


	4. Bonus

**J'ai retrouvé ce chapitre**** fait il y a bien longtemps en effectuant un petit tri dans mes documents. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais reprendre cette histoire un jour mais **_**si**_** je devais le faire, je la recommencerais depuis le début, mon style ayant énormément changé…**

**En attendant que je prenne une décision, ceux qui sont intéressés peuvent lire ce chapitre.**

Après une petite marche, Hisagi ouvrit la porte de chez lui et entra avec Kira. Renji, qui venait d'apparaître devant eux, les regarda, surpris.

-Renji, je… Commença Hisagi.

Renji ne fit pas attention à lui et attrapa le bras de Kira, puis l'entraîna au salon, tandis qu'Hisagi les suivit.

-C'est un ami, et il se retrouve à la rue, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait l'héberger…

-Bien sûr, répondit Renji. Pauvre petit, ou petite comme tu veux, attends ici je vais te couler un bain.

Il aida Kira à s'asseoir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hinamori, surgissant de nulle part, sauta sur les genoux de Kira.

-Oh, vous avez un chat ! S'exclama Kira.

-Euh oui, elle s'appelle Momo.

-J'adore les chats, j'en avais un avant, mais je ne pouvais pas le garder dans l'appartement.

-Tu en as fait quoi alors ?

-Je m'en souviens plus, je crois que je l'ai mangé.

Hisagi espéra grandement qu'il avait dit ça à cause de l'alcool. Renji redescendit, annonçant que le bain était prêt. Hisagi aida Kira à monter les escaliers puis le laissa, et descendit pour enfin parler à Renji. Celui-ci l'attendait encore dans le salon.

-Renji, pour tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment désolé.

Renji se leva et se plaça devant lui, le regard meurtrier.

-Si tu recommences, t'es mort.

Hisagi déglutit et acquiesça. Puis, pour se faire pardonner, il embrassa Renji. La sensation de dégoût d'embrasser un homme avait complètement disparue, mais même si c'était agréable, il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

-Il y a une question que je me posais… Dit Renji après leur baisé.

-Oui ?

-On dit il ou elle pour un travesti ?

-Ah, fit Hisagi qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, j'en sais rien, je crois que c'est il, c'est ce que je dis en tout cas.

-D'accord, je me demande s'il se débrouille, il avait l'air un peu saoul.

-Il n'a jamais très bien tenu l'alcool. Je vais voir si tout va bien.

Hisagi remonta donc les escaliers, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Kira, démaquillé et lavé, tentait de fermer les boutons de son pyjama trop grand, qui devait sûrement appartenir à Hisagi. Après l'avoir vu si longtemps en fille, ça faisait bizarre de le retrouver ainsi.

-Attends, je vais t'aider. Tu as été vite pour te laver.

-J'étais gêné, y a Momo qui me regardait. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un chat mais bon.

Hisagi se retourna et vit effectivement Hinamori qui les regardait en ronronnant. Quand ils retournèrent au salon, Renji avait apporté une couverture et un cousin pour le divan. Kira le remercia pour son hospitalité et se coucha.

-Allons dormir aussi, viens Momo, dit Renji.

Mais le chat ne l'écouta pas et se coucha sur Kira.

-On dirait bien que Momo s'est attachée à lui, remarqua Hisagi.

-Tant mieux, chuchota Renji, comme ça elle ne nous regardera pas quand… tu sais quoi…

-Euh non, répondit Hisagi le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Suis-moi dans la chambre et tu comprendras…

Et Hisagi comprit, ou du moins il espéra se tromper. Il suivit Renji, se demandant avec quelle excuse il pourrait s'en sortir.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-En fait… Je… Et si… Et si Kira nous entendait ?

Renji le regarda, un peu étonné.

-Et donc, tant qu'il sera là on ne fera rien ? Demanda Renji, vraiment surpris.

-Comme ça, quand il partira, on s'aimera encore plus…

-Comme tu veux, mais ça m'étonne vraiment de toi.

Ils se couchèrent après s'être embrassés softement, et Renji se colla contre son amant qui ne le repoussa pas. Soulagé, Hisagi se rendit compte qu'il avait échappé au pire. Même si ça n'aurait été qu'un rêve, ça lui aurait quand même parut un peu trop réel. D'ailleurs, il ne considérait plus vraiment tout ça comme un rêve. Depuis quand un rêve durait-il si longtemps, tout en gardant un certain enchaînement d'actions logiques et en paraissant autant réel ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, Hisagi s'était retrouvé dans un autre monde, il en était sûr à présent. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment en sortir.

Le lendemain, Hisagi se réveilla seul. Il descendit et retrouva Renji et Kira riant ensemble. Quand ils le virent, ils tentèrent d'arrêter mais continuèrent de le regarder avec un grand sourire. Hisagi comprit qu'ils devaient parler de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait énervé de ne pas savoir pourquoi ils se moquaient de lui.

-Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? Demanda Renji tandis que Kira pouffait de rire.

-Ouais, et vous ?

-Très bien, répondit Renji.

-Pareil, répondit Kira en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

-De quoi vous riez de si bon matin ? Interrogea Hisagi.

-Oh rien, c'est entre Kira et moi, répondit Renji en le narguant.

-Abarai-kun va m'emmener faire du shopping ! S'exclama Kira pour changer de sujet.

-Kira, je te rappelle que si tu t'es retrouvé à la rue c'est justement parce que tu dépensais trop. Sérieusement, on dirait une fille.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silences, tous les trois gênés.

-De toute façon, je comptais payer avec ton portefeuille, reprit Renji.

-Mais oui bien sûr, moi je bosse comme un dingue et vous vous dépensez ! Répliqua Hisagi, qui ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était si énervé. D'ailleurs, je vais aller bosser, moi.

Il quitta la pièce sans pendre son déjeuner et sortit. Il fit à peine quelques pas dehors que Kira sortit également, toujours en pyjama. Hisagi s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis désolé ! S'exclama Kira. C'est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas être une source d'ennuis pour vous…

Hisagi l'observa dans son pyjama trop grand, avec cet air empli de culpabilité, et eu une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Décidément, il fallait absolument qu'il empêche ces idées farfelues de l'envahir.

-Ce n'est rien, Kira. Je me suis un peu trop vite énervé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment au top pour l'instant entre Renji et moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il prit congé et se dirigea vers son travail. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé aussi vite en fait ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était déjà énervé avant d'apprendre qu'ils allaient faire du shopping. Oui, il était énervé parce qu'ils les avait vu rire tous les deux. Mais pourquoi se mettre en colère pour si peu ? La première réponse qui lui vient à l'esprit fut la jalousie. Avait-il été jaloux de les voir si bien s'entendre ? Il n'y a pas que ce monde qui était bizarre, lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il aperçu Hitsugaya. Celui-ci, face à a rue, tendait ses bras dans une position bizarre.

-Excusez-moi, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Demanda poliment Hisagi, curieux.

-L'horloge, répondit simplement Hitsugaya.

-L'horloge ? Il est déjà passé huit heure ?

Hisagi accéléra le pas, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il allait arriver en retard à son travail. Heureusement, personne ne lui fit de remarque, et c'est sans problème qu'il se retrouva au deuxième étage. Il reçut juste un avion en papier dans l'œil.

-Touché ! S'exclama Gin. Dépêche-toi, on a prit du retard, j'allais pas commencer à travailler sans toi.

Hisagi soupira quand il vit la pile de sudoku à remplir. S'il ne sortait pas bientôt de ce monde, il allait devenir cinglé. A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà devenu ? Ca expliquerait certaines choses.

-J'ai pas de nouvelles d'Izuru, lança Gin, légèrement agacé.

-Il faut que je te dise, j'ai décidé de l'héberger.

-Tu… quoi ?


End file.
